Disney Channel Fan Fest (Walt Disney World)
After Walt Disney World finishes its 50th anniversary on October 3, 2023 and the Disney Channel Go! Fan Fest at Disneyland ended, the entire resort could have a slight Disney Channel makeover where some of the attractions will be rethemed and the Disney Channel stars will get to greet guests; but its theme song will still be "Remember the Magic" which was originally used for the resort's 25th anniversary. It will start on October 7, 2023 (to coincide with Disney Animation's 100th Anniversary) to February 23, 2025. Details * All the theme parks will have the instrumental version of the finale part of the Remember the Magic Parade song "Our Thanks to You" as part of the music loop. Magic Kingdom * Cinderella Castle will have its colors reversed as the walls will be blue and the spires will be white and include the current Disney Channel logo replacing the 25/50 sign. * Remember the Magic Parade will be renamed Disney Channel Celebration Parade. * The Paint the Night Parade will be replaced with Disney Channel All-Star Goodnight Party Parade using the same floats from that parade and Disney Stars and Motor Cars, Festival of Fantasy, and the Crystal Castle float. * The WDW version of Remember the Dreams (from Tokyo Disneyland) will be a temporary replacement for One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival. It will start from January 6 to February 23 (the event's end date) of 2025. * Move and Shake! It! Dance the DuckTales! (similar to the one in the Disney Fandaze event in Paris) will appear as an alternate party parade starring Scrooge and his friends in their outfits from the original series and the Mighty Ducks, featuring Frozen friends, Stitch, and the TaleSpin crew! * [[Disney Channel Stars on the Blast!|''Disney Channel Stars on the Blast!]] will be a new fireworks show similar to the 25th anniversary edition of Fantasy in the Sky. Disney's Hollywood Studios * Beauty and the Beast Live! on Stage will be replaced by 'Descendants and Zombies: Wicked Party Bash. * Echo Lake will be re-themed to Aurora's Starland. ** For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration ''will be replaced with Aurora's Starland Show. During this time, it will be based on the fourth season of The Disney Afternoon reboot which includes The reboots of ''Darkwing Duck, TaleSpin, Goof Troop, and Cloak and Dagger and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. All these shows will appear on both the programming block and Disney Channel too albeit separately. * Star Wars Launch Bay will become the '''Disney Channel Hangout. * Rock 'n Roller Coaster Starring Silversmith will be re-themed to Paige and Frankie's Bizaardvark Zapper. * The cast of Raven's Home will meet in Grand Avenue. * There will be a daytime parade called Lili X Cammy Showdown Runway Parade which is based on the Tekken and Street Fighter series, and the Disney TV show itself. Plus, Lili, Cammy, Eddy, Christie, Kuma, Roger, and Alex will appear for meet-and-greets. But beware, Lili and Cammy do not like it when guests show any memorabilia of Anna, Elsa, Olaf, or any other Disney character from any film or TV series. * Mighty Ducks Live! will be added Epcot * Image Works will include the set from Stuck in the Middle. * The Land will feature an Andi Mack ''short film. * '''Frozen Ever After' will be re-themed to the standalone TV series featuring the new voice cast. * Kayla Meagan Iovan and Liz Callaway will appear in place of Anna and Elsa respectively in the Royal Sommerhus where they will interestingly teach guests brief voice lessons, have photos with them, and get to sign their characters' autographs as well and "Meet Anna and Elsa" will be retitled "Meet the Voices of Frozen" on the entrance to the facility. So Anna will be relocated outside and meet guests with Kristoff and Queen Colisa despite her break-up with the first. Elsa will no longer meet at the resort due to the character and her signature song "Let it Go" being overrated. Disney's Animal Kingdom * A TaleSpin meet-and-greet will be a permanent addition somewhere in Asia. Merchandise * 'Walt Disney World Vacation Planning: Celebrating Disney Channel ' - released on DVD and YouTube and published as a book where you discover the experiences at Walt Disney World during the Disney Channel Fan Fest. The DVD version will be hosted by Kristen Bell. A cover of "Remember the Magic" with lyrics changed will be sung by Idina Menzel. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Events